Consortium War
The Time-War, refers to a conflict that took place from 2018 till 2027. The two factions were; the mortal beings against the Cleavers and their army of Iron Warriors. To date it has taken the most casualties. It also set the stage for two very important events. The gruesome Cleaver-Civil-War and the even more terrible and flabbergastingly horrifying Iron Warrior Uprising. "This war, caused more suffering and sorrow than all conflicts before it added together and yet, the end result left us all feeling empty..." -Inscription on the momentum designated to the Time War. Unknown author "Just remember: the victor will be justice. Now and forever." "Yes, Gault, the victor WILL always be justice.......but at what cost?" - Gault Berkut to IceBite and back, after the end of the Time War The Cause The war itself was started by the Cleavers, as it became obvious that the Dissida universe was falling apart. The first Cleaver forces to arrive was a group of six Iron Warriors, who were tasked to destroy the adulterators. Which in their eyes caused the destruction of said Universe. The Battle for Pulse The battle over the Planet Pulse, was the second battle in the Time War. The assault started on the 27th of May at 12:39 p.m. , with 300.000 Iron Warriors landing on the Planet. The same day an emergency beacon was activated. The stationed forces hadn't anticipated any attack this furiouse. The defenses were all but crushed. The beautiful forests burned to the ground, the offensive just wouldn't grow to a hold. The next day Coalition reinforcements arrieved. At the time they had deployed about 90% of the planet and its population had been destroyed. Lightning was frightened that her sister and friends had been killed, and therefore was one of the first on the planet. Even though the taskforce commander was against it. The reinforcements found the people in a terrible state. Most had suffered some form of shock, their military had been reduced to a mere 20.000 soldiers. The reports the Coaltion heared were horrible, an army of seemingly invincable creatures had landed 24 hours ago and had in that time managed to kill the planet. Lightning lead her friends and sister to one of the first evac dropships to arrive planet-side. Tens of thousands of winged Iron Warriors swarmed the skies and charged the soldiers. Slaughtering through them, like a hot knife through butter. One even charged Lightining who used her magical powers, to throw the creature back. She actually had managed to wound it but I just came again at her. This time with one arm missing, the left one had been blasted off. She flung herself at the Iron Warrior, only to be thrown over him. The malevolent beings tongue licked over it lips, before it turned to the others. It butchered the soldiers and streched out it's hand for Lightning's sister. Just a moment before it could sever her head, it was impaled by it's own arm. The wounded Lightning had pushed it through the Iron Warrior's skull, although its attack left a deep gash in Lightning's side. Unfortunetely, a Pyrovore fired on the nearby dropship and the vehicle crashed to the ground. Lightning barely managed to get everyone to drop. Then, she noticed as several Pyrovores approached. In the meantime IceBite's Pelican was on it's way to reinforce Lightning's position. "Sir ! We've got incoming!" yelled the pilot backwards. IceBite came up to see what he meant, just as beams of energy passed the window. They looked like rainbows actually, but their beauty was short lived as one impacted on the right thruster, causing the drop ship to crash into the ground. In it doing so it effectivly crushed most of the Pyrovores that had shot it down, who were about to fire on Lightning and her team. Before the Pelican hit a nearby building, IceBite knocked a hatch open and lept from the skidding wreck, cutting down the one of the last 3 Pyrovore as he landed, slaying the other 2 easilly. Natalia and May stumbled out of the wreck behind him, accompanied by the other four survivors of the crash. "Commander behind you!" yelled one of them just as a meter long super thin blade launched forward. May pushed her commander and friend to the ground and the blade missed him. The blade slowly retracted into the arm of an Iron Warrior, it had climbed over the wreckage and attempted to kill Hellcat Squadran's commander. He got up and blasted the creature with Prism Beams, sending it flying again. It smashed into a wall, but simply got out of it again, with a gaping hole in it's stomach. IceBite, May, Natalia, and the three soldiers had their jaws drop, and the creature ran at them again. IceBite was the one who pushed May down this time but recieved a cut along his back. The Iron Warrior's claws had simply cut through the armour as if it hadn't been there. The soldiers now opened fire, their bullets either bounced of the armour or simply dug into the flesh of the creature. Which wasn't slowed down by that. Ryan Ferran and Aleksander Stukov were together with their bodyguards in a LAAT descending when they spotted IceBite's position. "Gunner take out that creature!" ordered the Fleet-Commander. A beam of green energy pulsed forward and cut the Iron Warrior in half. The gunship and it's wingman, loaded with elite troopers landed not far away. Afterwards IceBite still used his Prism Beams to burn the remains. "You sure got a dramatic way of entering," remarked Lightning as she saw IceBite using his technique."Yep, we both do" said Ryan as he landed with his bodyguards,Stukov and elitetroopres behind him."Now care to explain what the hell these things are?" asked Ferran. "Nobody knows. But what ever they are, they are the closet thing to immortal we have ever seen, since Tartorus," answered IceBite. Meanwhile Tory and Dawn were facing a far more difficult challenge. A Cleaver, had appeared and had killed at least a thousand soldiers already. Dawn and Tory were both panting and injured severly."Tory, I think this is it" pressed Dawn from between her lips. Tory's response was cut off by the landing of a Pelican and the arrival of IceBite's group. "Run!" yelled Hellcat Squadran's commander as the Cleaver fired and the dropship lifted off. Dawn pushed her boyfriend up into the craft but she herself got caught by the temporal beam of the immortal. The Pelican met up with Ryan's LAAT and the 2 dropships made a break for space, but were met by 2 obsticles: winged Iron Warriors and a massively thick debris field. The 2 dropships were separated as they tried to navigate the field while being chased by the Iron Warriors, but soon met up and exited the debris field......and found themselves in the hands of Ryan's Flagship, the I.C.S. Phoenix, which deployed TIE Interceptors and upgraded X-02G Space Wyverns to escort the dropships, while the starship turned its turbolasers on the Iron Warriors. The dropships loaded on and, after the last remaining evac transports with the last of the planet's survivors managed to dock, the Phoenix entered Hyperspace. A few days later massive Coaltion reinforcements arrived determined to destroy the Cleaver and his Iron Warriors. They only found, a dead planet. On the surface the corpses had been pulled up and burned and the only structure that remained untouched was the crystalline structure called 'Cocoon' by Lightning and Serah. Only one body had remained untouched: the now frozen in time Dawn. Her body was brought back to Tory's lab for better deduction of what had happened. His findings would later be the spark for the Steel Knights project. All in all had that single battle, taken more than 1,5 trillion lives. Though compared to many other battles, it was relatively small. The Battle of Coruscant The Battle of Reach This battle was fought in 2025 , when 30.000 IWN ships appeared just five million kilometers away from Reach. The spearhead of the fleet easily penetrated the defenses and landed massive forces. It was the first time that more than one war band was present. The force was made up of Blood's and Joy's forces, even the Warsmith of Joy was present leading the attack. Her Iron Warriors differed a lot from the others. They were more human and didn't mutate, also these Iron Warriors use "regular" weapons and not weapons which sprout out of their body. The weapons were lethal to any living. The fighting was brutal but short. The planet was burned and the soldiers crushed. That quick advance was only possible because of one person. The Warsmith of Joy. She cut down at least, 50.000 enemies. While most of the people on the planet, by now were dead or fighting in the last fall-back points. Only a small group of soldiers lead by Ryan Ferran and Kayla Johansen remained in the open and faced Joy. She took her two blades and cut down the soldiers and with a blast of energy knocked out Kayla. While piercing Ryan against a wall. She looked at him, licking over his cheek. "To bad you have to die now..." whispered the Warsmith into his ear, then clicked her fingers and the spine of one of her victims flung itself around Ryan's neck and started to strangulate him. Then penetrated his chest. "That all...you can...do?" croaked the wounded soldier, splattering blood down his chest. "Such a fascinating specimen..." said Joy and kissed the dying man. "Take your dirty lips of him !" screamed Kayla while struggling to get back up. "Oh, that one will be a lot of pleasur !" exclaimed Joy and two of her Iron Warriors seized the screaming and struggling woman. "Pack it up where leaving, the rest belongs to Blood's Berzerks !" ordered Joy and she and her Warriors where gone. *incomplete* The Battle of Zelem's Nexus The Battle of Cryos The Battle of Infinity The Battle of Nocturna The Battle of Verdanth The Battle of Scaldron the Final Battle at Earth